


Sing

by greywords



Category: The Avengers - All Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Genderswap, Ugh, femSteve, short short short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-23
Updated: 2012-07-23
Packaged: 2017-11-10 12:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/466494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywords/pseuds/greywords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steph loves Clint's voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sing

The nightmares are still the worst for Steph. She can’t push away the sight of soldiers falling and losing Bucky, or of crashing and the freezing cold rushing through her.

It shakes her awake, drenched in sweat with tears in her eyes, and she breathes harshly and almost panics until she feels strong arms encircle her and she settles into the chest of Clint Barton as he whispers comfort in her ear.

She tries to calm her breathing and buries her face in the broad planes of his chest as he pulls her closer, voice quiet and soothing. She mumbles into his chest and his fingers threaded into her hair as he places a kiss on the top of her head.

“It’s alright, I’m here.” 

As she begins to relax, she heard his voice again, just as soft. It began as a hum that morphed into a childish lullaby, in an attempt to soothe her back to sleep. She smiled, nestling her head into the crook of his neck and shut her eyes.

She wouldn’t get back to sleep, but it was nice to listen all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Based around the video of Jeremy Renner singing.


End file.
